Oxygen
by natebuzolicious
Summary: Max's thoughts on Fang and her's relationship.


**Oxygen**

**By: SGwannabe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. The song is Oxygen by Colbie Caillat. **

Max POV

I passed by Fang in the hall and he nodded at me as I passed. I nodded back and quickly ran to my room. We were staying at my mom's house for the time being. Fang and the flock finally convinced me to get a house since we saved the world like, three hours ago. Just kidding. We saved it three years ago. Me, Fang and Iggy were seventeen, Nudge was fourteen, Gazzy was eleven, and Angel was nine.

But it was kinda awkward. I, over time, had unfortunately fallen hopelessly in love with… Iggy. JUST KIDDING! Ew, Iggy is like my brother. I was in love with Fang. I know, the great Maximum Ride admitting she was in love with her best friend. That was… totally different.

And it sucked big time. I hated watching other girls flirt shamelessly with him and he just smiled. He freaking SMILED! At those stupid little red headed BIMBOS! And not to mention Dr. Amazing! Yeah, she was STAYING! I can't believe it! Apparently, everyone LOVED her! Even my Fang!

Whoa, slow down Max. MY Fang? He wasn't MINE. But I wanted him to be… Wait, no! What am I thinking! Oh God, I have gone officially insane. Like, REALLY insane. I know what you're thinking: you just realized that? Yeah, I just realized. Shoot me.

On second thought, don't shoot me. I was listening to my radio in my awesomeness room. It was a large spacious room with all four walls painted a different neon color. I had taken a liking to bright colors nowadays. Wow, I was really out of character.

Someone knocked on the door as the radio person droned on and on about concert tickets to Jay-Z. Whoever that was. I swung my legs over the side of the fake paint spattered bedspread and walked to the door. I opened it and was surprised to see Fang standing there.

For the time we've been here, which was about four weeks, he's never come into my room. Good thing, I think the neon might blind him. The bright side of that is that he'd see his favorite color every day, and every night…

"Ah, jeez Max your room is blinding." He said, walking into the room covering his eyes. See? What did I tell you? He uncovered his eyes and looked around. The radio was still on and it started a song while I sat on the bed and Fang sat on one of the beanie bags chair things. I thought about the lyrics on the song playing.

_I came apart inside a world made of angry people_

Yeah. Crazy mad scientists who want to kill me.

_I found a boy who had a dream_

Duh. Fang.

_Making everyone smile_

He makes people pissed off. Not smile.

_He was sunshine_

To me he was sunshine. Well, and all the stupid bimbos chasing after him too I guess. And some guys. Well, the gay ones. **(A/N No offense)**

I fell over my feet

Actually, I kind of just stopped beating my wings and started plummeting to my death. No worries.

_Like bricks underwater_

_How am I supposed to tell you how I feel?_

_I need oxygen_

Actually, I don't need oxygen. I just don't say anything. He doesn't like me anyway. Now you're probably thinking: Come on Max! Have faith in yourself. You know Fang loves you! Now let me ask you this: why would he be flirting with all those girls then? You say: to make you jealous of course. *Pause for effect* Oh. Actually, I never thought of that…

_Oh baby, let me be your lady_

Since when am I a lady in the first place? Show of hands? No one? That's what I thought.

_I would make you happy_

Would I?

_I'm never gonna leave,_

_Never gonna leave_

Why the HECK would I LEAVE after I just got him? It's like throwing away a new toy after buying it.

_Oh baby, Can I be your lady_

_I'm going crazy for you_

Whether or not I'm going crazy for Fang, I am NOT going to be Miss Prissy Pants. EVER.

_And so I found a state of mind_

Right. Insanity.

_Where I could be speechless_

Okay, I was wrong. The only time I'm speechless is when Fang is kissing me (because he's covering my lips, duh!) and when I'm unconscious.

_I had to try it for a while_

Yes, I'll totally knock myself unconscious just to see what it would feel like. It would fee like… NOTHING! Because you're UNCONSCIOUS!

_To figure out this feeling_

You can't feel when you're UNCONSCIOUS! How many times must I say this?

_This felt so right_

Apparently I must say this once more. I mean I would be in the funny farm if I thought that being knocked out would 'feel' right. This was so corny.

_Pull me upside down to a place_

Heaven? Hell?

_Where you've been waiting_

Hell. Definitely Hell. Where else would Fang be? I snickered aloud and Fang raised an eyebrow at me. I shook my head and turned to stare at the ceiling again.

_How am I supposed to tell you how I feel?_

_I need oxygen_

Please read earlier comment.

_Oh baby can I be your lady_

_I will make you happy_

I THINK I would make Fang happy. I mean I see couples in the street and the park and they all seem happy. From what I can tell.

_I'm never gonna leave,_

_Never gonna leave_

Of course I'm not going to leave. We promised each other we wouldn't, right?

_Oh baby can I be your lady_

Maybe I should have mentioned this earlier: whether or not Fang and I were together, I would DIE before I called him baby. Ew.

_I am going crazy for you_

_And you don't wanna keep me waiting_

_Staring at my fingers_

_Feeling like a fool_

Oh that's okay. I felt like a fool a lot of times. He can just drag out the silence until I die. That's completely cool.

_Oh baby can I be your lady_

_I'm goin crazy_

I'm going crazy seeing those girls throw themselves at him. That's why I'M going crazy. I don't know about him…

_I'm never gonna leave,_

_Never gonna leave,_

_Never gonna leave_

We promised whatever happened, we would always stick together. And if I break that promise to Fang, he can kill me, resurrect me, kill me, and resurrect me, etc. etc. You get the point.

_Oh baby let me be your lady_

_I'll make you happy, yeah_

_Tell me what you want,_

_Baby tell me what you need_

As long as it isn't a condom. We're only seventeen and also, my mother would kill me. And then resurrect me. And then kill me. And then—oh you get the point!

_Anything I ask, baby give it to me_

_Baby give it to me, give it to me_

Okay, I'm confused. First, the girl singing this is saying tell me what YOU want, and now she's saying whatever I want, give it to me! Well, SOMEONE was more twisted than I was. That's always comforting.

_Give it to me, give it to me_

Baby give it to me, give it to me

I sighed when the song was over. In my opinion, it was an okay song, but it made my head hurt. Yes, thinking made my head hurt really badly. Ah, the wonders of being a human-avian hybrid freak show.

Suddenly, I heard Fang say, "Max, it's really nice to know what you think of me."

I sat up so quickly I think I got whiplash. "What?" I asked, glaring at Fang. He just smirked.

"Max, you were saying your thoughts aloud during the song that was playing on the radio." He paused as I gaped at him, uncomprehending. "So you love me, huh?" Those five words were all it took for me to scream my lungs out. I guess I did need oxygen to tell Fang how I felt.

**The End**

**R&R people! By the way, I love this song! I hope I didn't reflect badly on it because of Max's thoughts! =) Please review!**


End file.
